Seven jewels of Sunake
by sitris
Summary: After Naraku was defeated the Inu gang splitted up. But they will have to work together again if they want to stop the seven jewels of Sunake, including the Shikon no tama from falling into the wrong hands. Plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope u guys like it. Please read and review!

Chapter 1

"Bye, mom!" Kagome Higurashi ran toward the gang of girls waiting for her. "So Juliet, what's up?" The blond shot a blank look at Kagome. "Nothing but the big, blue sky." Kagome laughed. "Good one!" The gang continued making jokes and stuff. Just when the school came in sight everything happened so fast.

A flash of howling light erupted from the school. Screams filled the air as the school exploded into who knows what. In its place stood an auraed figure with huge green eyes. In its hand laid six green jewel shards.

"Wha-what is that?" Violet, the girl beside Kagome, turned pale. Inuyasha! I need to tell Inuyasha! Fear was in Kagome's eyes. She sneaked quietly toward the only known portal to the feudal era.

With a deep breath, Kagome leaped into the deep, dark well.

Inuyasha, looking at the cloudless sky, was wandering around bored. Ever since they obliterated Naraku, it had been very boring for him. (The inu gang splited up after Naraku's defeat. Miroku and Sango had to go to places and stuff) He tried going to Kagome's house, but she told him that there would be lots of people over for the next few days since it was Christmas. Inuyasha sighed. That's it! This sucks ass! I'm going to kaede's. With a powerful leap, he left the ground.

5 minutes passed, with Inuyasha still heading toward his destination. He glanced west and to his surprise, saw a small crater. He decided to check it out since he was in no hurry anyway. As Inuyasha approached, a glimpse of light hit him right in the eye. He jumped toward the attacker and stopped. There was no one there. Then a gasp escaped his throat. On the ground right in front of was a yellow jewel shard. Suddenly, a million questions flashed into his head. Is it possible that there are other jewels like the Shikon? What is he going to do with this shard? Will there be another jewel hunt again? Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore! Using his claw he opened some of his arm flesh. Then he inserted the mysterious jewel shard into it. Inuyasha's body pulsed. Then again. And again. He waited for something new to happen, but all the shard was doing was making his body pulse. I better show Kaede.

Inuyasha was just almost to Kaede's when a figure suddenly appeared. "Inuyasha!" It was Kagome. "Kagome, I see I see your Christmas crap is over." "Inuyasha, there was this creature with green eyes and my school exploded and-" "Wait Kagome! Tell me what happened slowly. And I have something to show u as well." "Come and see!" Kagome started walking back to the well. "Get on my back!" Inuyasha offered. She slowly climbed on. With a huge jump, he ran toward the well.

After they went through the portal warp, Kagome went up first. As she slowly climbed up, Inuyasha accidentally glanced up her skirt due to the position she was in. Then Kagome turned around and said "Come on, take my hand!" Inuyasha had to turn to hide the blush. "Um, why did u just turn around?" "I had to uh, cough and I didn't want to uh, do it in your direction." Inuyasha faked a cough. "Are you feeling ok?" "Yes!" Inuyasha said angrily, "Now weren't you going to show me something!" The two jumped out of the well, then Kagome gasped and burst into tears. The whole city of Tokyo was on ruins. Inuyasha too, gasped. Then she saw it, the auraed figure with green eyes . "There it is Inuyasha, I saw green jewel shards in its hands!" "What? A green one? Stay here Kagome." Inuyasha leaped forward until he was face to face with the strange creature. Then he raised his hands and tried to jack one of the jewel shards in the creature's hand. He only succeeded in getting one before the creature's reflexes kicked in and knocked Inuyasha into a pile of bricks. "Damnit!" he swore. Suddenly, a portal appeared. "NO, not yet! The half breed has one of our Sunake jewel shard!" Then the portal sucked the creature in and closed. "Inuyasha! Are u ok!" "I'm fine, but I have something to show you." Kagome's eyes widened as he took out a yellow jewel shard.

Well that was chapter 1, I hoped you like it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back and here's the second chapter for ya!

Chapter 2

" I think we should tell Sango and the others" Kagome had a worried expression on her face. "Besides, she has the Shikon Jewel with her. Inuyasha had the yellow shard in his right hand and the green one in his left. Kagome suddenly asked, "Have you tried using your yellow jewel shard yet?" "Ya, but all I felt was pulsing" He looked down at the green jewel shard he had gotten. "I'm gonna try this one." Inuyasha carefully inserted the shard into the opening in his arm. The second it touched his flesh, Inuyasha screamed like hell. The last thought he had was pain before blacking out.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up!" Kagome was on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes and suddenly noticed himself looking down Kagome's shirt. "Kagome! Get off of me!" "What's your problem?" Kagome then noticed the position she was in and where Inuyasha was looking. "You pervert!" Kagome jumped away "Well, you were the one on top of me and in that sexy position!" She blushed for a second. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed and walked away. Only after a minute did Inuyasha noticed Miroku and the others were staring at him. "Hey where'd you come from?" "Hmph!" He walked away.

Soon, Inuyasha catched up with Kagome. He could see that she was crying. "Kagome, I'm sorry" Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's chest and continued letting the tears run down her face. Inuyasha spoke in a soft voice, "Did you tell them about the shards and stuff?" "Yes, I believe she has." Inuyasha turned around to see the rest of the gang there. "Would ya stop popping out of nowhere? A guy needs his privacy you know!"

After a long chat, they finally agreed. They would have to journey again for two reasons.

First, they would have to find and collect the Sunake jewels shards.

And second, they would have to find the strange green eyed creature and asked for information.

Even though none of them liked the plan, they'll have to follow it if they want to find out what's going on.

'Tomorrow will be the start of another long journey' Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He wished that someday he and Kagome could just hang out and have fun. Getting up, he went for a walk.

It was a moonless night, with lot's of stars. Inuyasha sat down and started a fire. "I wonder whose the villain behind this one?" He took out some marshmallows, stuck one to a stick, and held it above the fire. "Can't sleep?" It was Kagome. She slowly sat down beside Inuyasha. "Ya" "What do you think happened when you tried using the green jewel shard?" "I dunno, but obviously I was not meant to use it." He handed Kagome a stick and some marshmallows, but she refused. "Look at the stars, they're so beautiful"

"So are you" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just said "I mean-I uh um-" Kagome just smiled.

'This is the day' Inuyasha slowly got up. Miroku and Sango were having breakfast. "So Inuyasha, did you do anything while you two were together last night?" said a certain perverted monk. Inuyasha realized that Miroku meant him and Kagome. "Of course not you pervert!" Inuyasha kicked Miroku in the stomach, causing him to spit the food in his mouth out. Suddenly, Inuyasha started sniffing the air. "There's someone here!" He ran out of the hut and was almost slashed as he dodged. "Hey what the-" BOOM! A gunshot. "KAGOME!"

Inuyasha's eye's glowed red. Nothing could stop the enraged Inuyasha now. He tore at his victims, clawing parts from their bodies off. It was a frenzy bloodbath. Blood was on Inuyasha, the ground, and even some of the nearby trees were splashed.

Sango crouched down by Kagome. "OMG!" "Put her on the bed!" Miroku spoke while knocking a few people unconscious with his staff.

After a while, Inuyasha slowly changed back. "What happened? Wait a second, wasn't Kagome shot? OH NO!" He kicked open the hut's door to find Kagome inside lying on the bed in pain. "Miroku! Sango! Go get Kaede!" They went without hesitation. Inuyasha kneeled down beside Kagome. "Kagome, I'm so sorry I couln't stop them from shooting you" "Inu-Inuyasha don't worry a-about me it's not your fault" Inuyasha was crying now "i-if I don't make it I want to say th-that I love you r-really much." "Don't say that Kagome! You wont die you hear me!" He launched himself onto Kagome and kissed her lip-to-lip. Inuyasha's tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. Ignoring the pain on her back, she letted him in. He slid his hand under her shirt and made his way up. Just then the door opened and Miroku came in followed by the others. Inuyasha jumped off Kagome and blushed. "It's not what it looks!" He ran out the door.

HA HA! A little bit of lemon for ya. Anyway, next chapter they will start their journey. Plz review and give me your advice!


End file.
